Lady
Lady is the pet of Jim Dear and Darling and the deuteragonist of Disney's 1955 animated film Lady and the Tramp and its 2001 sequel. She was voiced by Barbara Luddy and later by Patricia Parris and currently by Jodi Benson. Background Physical Description Lady is a Cocker Spaniel with dark brown colored ears and brown eyes. Most of her body is beige, with a tan muzzle and belly. As an adult, she wears a light blue collar with a diamond shaped license. Personality Lady is rather demure and naive, but makes a good friend to those who know her and is very faithful to her family. By the sequel, she has become less naive and more motherly and responsible due to being a mother. Appearances ''Lady and the Tramp Lady, as a young puppy, was given to Darling as a Christmas present from Jim Dear. She is named Lady due to her good manners and ladylike personality. When Lady is six months old, she is given a collar and a license. She has a happy life with her family, and is friends with two neighboring dogs, Jock and Trusty. One day, Lady is saddened because Jim Dear and Darling have been treating her coldly. After talking with Jock and Trusty, she learns that Darling is going to be having a baby. The Tramp, a stray dog, overhears the conversation and gives Lady his own opinion, but is ordered out of the yard by Jock and Trusty. Later, Jim Dear and Darling introduce Lady to the new baby, and then leave to go on a trip. While they are gone, Lady and the baby are looked after by Aunt Sarah, who takes an immediate dislike to Lady. After a run in with Aunt Sarah's cats, Sarah takes Lady to be muzzled. A terrified Lady escapes, but soon runs into some stray dogs. Thankfully, she is rescued by the Tramp, who not only assists in getting the muzzle off, but takes Lady out on the town to show her how he lives. After an Italian dinner at Tony's Italian Restaurant, the Tramp accompanies Lady home, but Lady is picked up by a dogcatcher. Due to her license, Lady is picked up by Aunt Sarah, but while at the pound, Lady learns of the Tramp's many prior girlfriends. At home, Lady is tied to her doghouse, when the Tramp comes to apologize. Lady refuses at first, citing his many girlfriends. She calls him back though, when she spots a rat going into the baby's room. The Tramp goes to stop the rat, and Lady is able to follow him after breaking free of her doghouse. Aunt Sarah comes, and thinks the two dogs tried to attack the baby. The Tramp is taken off to the pound, while Lady is locked in the basement. Jim Dear and Darling return as the dogcatcher leaves, and they release Lady. Lady then shows everyone the dead rat, revealing the Tramp's true facts. Lady then leaves with Jim Dear, as the two rush to go get the Tramp. The dogcatcher is stopped thanks to the combined efforts of Jock and Trusty, though Trusty is injured. At Christmas, it is revealed that the Tramp has been made a member of the family, and that Lady and he are the proud parents to a litter of four puppies. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Lady plays a smaller role in this film. Instead, the film focuses on her son Scamp, one of the 4 puppies shown at the end of the last film. Lady is shown to have matured, becoming more responsible and less naive, due to being a mother. When Scamp goes missing, she becomes worried sick, especially when she thought he was drowning (which was just a wig). At the end, when she sees Scamp, she runs and hugs him. Cameos in other media Lady along with the Tramp make cameo appearances out in the street during the Twilight Bark sequence of ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Jock and Peg also cameo in the film as well. Lady and Tramp make cameo appearances at the end This is Your Life, Donald Duck. Lady and the Tramp make a cameo appearance in the Bonkers episode "Casabonkers". They are briefly seen eating spaghetti together at the Rubber Room. Lady has made a few non-speaking cameos on House of Mouse, always seen alongside the Tramp. In Mickey's Magical Christmas, she and the Tramp were seen singing along during the ending song. Lady and Tramp make a cameo in the forms of silhouettes at the end of The Lion King 1½. In the first Kingdom Hearts game, when Sora enters the 3rd District of Traverse Town a fountain shows Lady as a carving with the Tramp. Lady makes a cameo appearance along with Tramp in the Mickey Mouse episode "Third Wheel". Disney Parks Making no live appearances, only Lady's likeness can be found around the many resorts. At the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World, the restaurant Tony's Town Square Restaurant Lady can be found as decor. Also in Walt Disney World lies Disney's Pop Century Resort. Here, a statue of Lady can be found in the 1950's section of the resort, along with a statue of the Tramp. World of Color During the So Close sequence, Lady makes a cameo having dinner with the Tramp. Fantasmic! A clip of Lady can be spotted during the bubble montage in the Disney's Hollywood Studios version of the show. Trivia *She is somewhat similar to Ariel. Both are naive and curious, but later became responsible mothers in the sequels. Also, as of 2001, they are both voiced by Jodi Benson. *Some of Lady's whimpering (as a puppy) would later be reused for Young Yeller at one point in Old Yeller and the Dalmatian Puppies from One Hundred and One Dalmatians during the climax. *Not only as a pet, or even as animal, but in general, Lady is the first deuteragonist to be a false protagonist (the real protagonist being the male lead), the second being Duchess in The Aristocats. *Lady's breed is a Cocker Spainel with dark brown colored ears. Her body is mostly beige, with a tan muzzle and stomach. As an adult, she wears a blue collar with a diamond shaped license. *Lady's nicknames are Pidge, and Pidgeon by Tramp, Lassie by Jock, and Miss Lady Ma'am by Trusty. *In the sequel, she was played by Jodi Benson who did Ariel who was the main protagonist of The Little Mermaid franchise series. *Lady was not included on the Disney Princess category. *Lady is the main protagonist of the first film. *Lady's inspiration is Princess Jasmine from Aladdin who was a mature princess at first didn't like Aladdin's/Tramp's cunning behavior and in the end they fell in love. Gallery Tumblr njxmqbBmO31qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg LADY2 0143.jpg LADY2 0383.jpg 344889 1261403064420 full.jpg Category:Trusty Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Cocker Spaniels Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Characters Category:Characters with mate